


caution: falling rocks

by words_unravel



Series: hurt/comfort bingo prompt fills (2013 card) [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blood, Hazing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:30:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_unravel/pseuds/words_unravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>When Louis staggers into the room where Liam's sat, the first thing he sees is the blood. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	caution: falling rocks

**Author's Note:**

> Since it's so short, this is neither beta'd nor britpicked. Please let me know if you see any major glaring mistakes!
> 
> Written for the _hazing_ square on my [h/c bingo](http://hc-bingo.livejournal.com/) card.

* * *

"You shouldn't even be drinking anyway!" Louis shouts. 

Liam, halfway out the door already, throws an incredulous look over his shoulder like he can't believe those words came out of Louis's mouth. Which, given, since Louis's the one that figured out that he _could_ actually drink, just as long as he was careful about it. 

That's just the thing though. Liam's not been careful about it, not at all this last month. 

Louis glares, arms crossed over his chest. He's dressed in the oldest, most comfortable tee he owns, and jogging pants that are wearing just as thin as his shirt. They'd been going to have a night in, relax after the week of exams that had put them both through too many sleepless, caffeine-fueled nights. Louis knew immediately that their quiet night with popcorn and _Iron Man_ wasn't going to happen, not when Liam had spilled into his flat, dressed in a freshly pressed button-up and dark jeans, with his hair all quiffed up in that way that Louis associates with Liam's douchebag friend Andy. 

And that's really who's to blame in all of this. Andy. 

Andy is Liam's oldest friend, something that makes Louis grind his teeth every time he thinks about it. If only Louis'd gotten there first, maybe Liam wouldn't still hesitate when going in for a hug, would initiate cuddling more. Louis's done a lot in the last couple of years, but it's a constant battle. 

If Louis had gotten there first, they wouldn't be having this stupid argument. Liam wouldn't think he needed Andy's stupid _pub club_ to belong here at uni. Louis wouldn't be waking up at two in the morning with the sound of Liam retching in the toilet, the victim of too many tequila shots because Andy's stupid _pub club_ thought taking a note from American fraternities and their stupid hazing rituals made them cool. It makes Louis want to scream. 

Which is how they've ended up here, with Louis shouting and Liam slamming the door as he leaves. Louis throws himself face-first on the sofa and yells into the cushions until breathing becomes imperative. 

"Why are you such an idiot, Liam Payne?" Louis huffs, glaring in the direction of the front door. He wants to think it sounds angry and disappointed, but as the question echoes in the empty flat, Louis knows it just sounds kind of sad. 

* 

The sound of his mobile shocks Louis awake. He jerks, wincing when his neck reminds him why it's always a terrible idea to fall asleep on his stomach. The ringing stops and Louis's contemplating whether he wants to get up and check it when it starts going off again. 

With a groan, he rolls off the sofa and makes his way to the kitchen. It's stopped and started again by the time he finds it under a stack of class papers. Louis catches a glimpse of the word _Nialler_ on the screen and that he's missed five text messages before he puts the mobile up to his ear. 

"What's up, Nialler?" His voice sounds gritty from sleep and he clears it, nearly missing Niall's muttered _fucking finally._

Louis can hear people in the background, then something that sounds like an announcement over a PA system. He frowns. "Niall?" 

"You need to come to the BMC, Lou. Soon as you can." The BMC is the closest medical centre in their part of town. There's the murmur of voices down the line and Louis recognizes Zayn's voice immediately; it sounds a little wild. Louis's stomach twists. 

"What's wrong," he demands, gripping his mobile tighter. Niall doesn't respond, still talking to Zayn, and Louis can't make out what they're saying. Niall must have his hand over the mouthpiece. 

"Niall," he tries. The conversation on the other side of the line keeps going. 

" _NIALL_." 

"Shit, fuck," Niall curses. "Sorry, man." Louis is about to start yelling when Niall adds, "He's fine, all right. Just a small gash, I promise--" 

Louis's grabbed his Toms and his keys, is out the door before Niall finishes. 

"Liam's gonna be fine, I swear." 

* 

When Louis staggers into the room where Liam's sat, the first thing he sees is the blood. That lovely, nicely-pressed shirt Liam had started the evening with is ruined by the bright splash of red that now stains it. Liam glances up at the noise, eyes going wide when he sees Louis. 

He looks pale, even more so from the glare of the fluorescent lighting overhead. They just stare at each other for a moment and Louis feels like he can't breathe. It's only when Liam shifts, tucks his chin down and breaks their gaze that Louis finally moves. 

"You _idiot_." Striding over he punches Liam in the arm. It earns him a grunt, but Liam still doesn't say anything. "You idiot," Louis hisses again, "What were you _thinking_ \--" 

"Lou." 

Liam's voice is soft, quiet enough that Louis almost doesn't hear him. But he does, he hears the fear and the _I'm sorry_ and it makes Louis slump forward, exhausted and emotionally worn out, to rest his forehead on Liam's shoulder. He practices breathing, concentrating on the in and out of each breath. 

The "what happened?" slips out before he can stop it. 

Under him, Liam's shoulder raises a bit as he breathes in to answer Louis's question. It's that shaky inhale, the way Liam tenses the tiniest bit, that makes Louis pop his head up and say, "You know what, I don't--I just." He swallows hard. "I don't care. You're all right, so I just don't care." 

That earns him a tiny smile and Louis can't help but finally look at the set of tiny stitches that now sit high on Liam's left cheek. Louis wants to punch Andy so much in that instant, can feel the heat of anger curl inside his chest. Something must show on his face because Liam murmurs his name again, fingers brushing lightly against Louis's wrist. The pressure firms and then Liam's fingers are sliding through his, just this side of too warm. Louis's not about to complain though, not when Liam's initiating the contact. Not when knowing that Liam's okay, _really_ okay. 

Maybe Louis's not done such a bad job these last few years then, what with the way Liam's now tugging Louis up on the bed beside him while they wait for the doctor's release. Liam leans into Louis's side with a quiet sigh, tightening his grip on Louis's hand. 

Not such a bad job after all.


End file.
